Un Final Alternativo
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Inuyasha a llegado por fin al castillo de Naraku y la batalla por la perla se librara por fin... mi final ideal... ¡ojala les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es mi primera fanfiction de Inuyasha, yo jamás pude ver el final así que puse lo que me gustaría que sucediera, no sé que les vaya a parecer..., como sea no sean muy duros conmigo por que esta fue la primera fanfiction que escribí..., eh escrito otras pero almenos que les guste Sonic the hedgehog, no creo que las hayan leído, como sea este es el primer capitulo ojala les guste...

Final Alternativo Capitulo 1 

Inuyasha encuentra finalmente el castillo de Naraku, era un lugar desolado se miraba un cielo teñido por sangre y toda la vegetación estaba muerta, fin se librara la ultima pelea...

Kagome: Inuyasha por fin encontramos el castillo de Naraku, siento la perla de shicon adentro del castillo.

Inuyasha: ese maldito me las pagara de una vez por todas... _"Kikyo por fin vengare tu muerte_"

Miroku: hay que tener cuidado, que no me sorprendería que Naraku ya supiera que estamos aquí

Sango: es cierto será mejor movernos rápido. _"Kojaku por fin te rescatare de las manos e Naraku"_

Inuyasha: Shippo quédate con Kagome y cuídala.

Shippo: Sí, por supuesto Inuyasha.

---------------------------------- Mientras en el castillo de Naraku-----------------------------------

Naraku: Kagura parece que nuestros amigos han encontrado nuestro escondite, ve dale una merecida bienvenida.

Kagura: Sí, enseguida.

----------------------------------Mientras afueras del palacio------------------------------------------

Inuyasha: ¡Naraku!, cobarde sal de ahí, o es que acaso tienes miedo...

Kagura sale del castillo con una cara de maldad, camina lentamente y se queda viendo a Inuyasha con gran desprecio y al mismo tiempo de sorpresa .

Kagura: vaya ya era hora que nos encontraras, bueno no se puede esperara mucho de un ser híbrido, ¿ no lo crees?

Inuyasha: ¡eres una maldita!, me las pagaras, (saca su espada) viento cortante...

Kagura: Danza de las cuchillas...

Kagura evade el viento cortante saltando por los aires, Miroku intenta usar su agujero negro pero los insectos de Naraku salen de castillo y se quedan atrás de Kagura, Mientras tanto Sango busca a Kojaku con la mirada, el ambiente era pesado se sentía energía maligna por todo el castillo.

Kagome: Inuyasha la perla se encuentra adentro del castillo.

Miroku: Inuyasha entra, Sango y yo nos encargaremos...

Inuyasha: ¡No seas tonto! con los insectos venenosos no podrás...

Sango: ve apresúrate por nosotros no te preocupes

Shippo: si tienen razón Inuyasha ¡ve!

Inuyasha: de acuerdo Kagome

Kagome: ¡sí!

Kagura: no los dejare, danza de las cuchillas...

El ataque pasa justo en medio e Inuyasha y Kagome, Inuyasha lo evade sin problemas, pero Kagome y Shippo son arrojados por los cielos 

Sango: Kirara, ve por ellos

Kirara: Grrr...

Kirara se transforma y va volando por los aires para salvarlos, mientras Kagura le bloque el paso a Inuyasha y empieza a atacarlo pero Inuyasha hace de todo para evadirla, Kagura al ver que no puede contener al poder de Inuyasha llama a Kojaku, sabiendo que no le haría daño al hermano menor de sango.

Kagome: ¡AHHHHHH...! (Mira a Shippo) ¡Shippo! _"esta inconsciente_" es mi fin

Inuyasha voltea a ver a Kagome

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!

En eso se sintió una gran ráfaga de viento...

Kagome: ¡Ahhhh!...

Kagome al caer cae ilesa, poco a poco empieza abrir los ojos para saber ¿cómo es que no había tenido daño alguno?

Kagome: ¿Pero que? (al ver hacia arriba mira a Koga) Koga...

Koga: bestia, no puedo creer que no te puedas encargar de Kagome..., ¿Kagome estas bien?..., ¡Eres un irresponsable!

Inuyasha: ¡Cállate!... _"Me alegra que haya venido este perro sarnoso, por fin ha justificado su existencia"._

Kagome: ¡Ahhh! ¿Y Shippo?

Kagome voltea a ver a todos lados y mira como Kirara deciende

Kagome: Kirara tu tienes a Shippo

Kirara: Grrr...

Kagome: Shippo, Shippo, ¿estas bien?

Shippo: ah... ah... auch pero que golpezote

---------------------------------------------------Mientras Kojaku----------------------------------------------

Kagura: ¡Kojaku destrúyelos!

Kojaku: _"lo siento Hermana"_

Kojaku se dirige a atacar a su hermana corriendo a toda velocidad

Sango: Kojaku por favor detente _"Kojaku no, no puede ser"_ ¡Te liberareeee... !

Sango evade los ataques, mientras Kojaku, sigue persistiendo, hasta que tira su cadena que aprisionan el cuerpo de Sango y la derriba, Kojaku queda enfrente Sango con su oz levantada una mano y sosteniendo la cadena con la otra mano

con el tiro perfecto..., en eso ve como Hakudoshi sale del castillo y solo sonríe maliciosamente detrás de él...

Kojaku: _"que hago si no la mato Hakudoshi sabrá que recupere mi memoria y si lo hago..."_

Sango: Kojaku detente, yo sé que puedes recordarme...¡Kojaku!!!!

Hakudoshi: Kojaku, hazlo...

Miroku: ¡Sango!!!!!!! (Miroku corre hacia donde esta sango y Kojaku)

Kagura: Danza de las cuchillas (haciendo volar a Miroku por los aires, tirándolo y dejándolo herido)

Kojaku levanta su oz... y..., pasa una flecha justo atravesando la cadena por la mitad

Kagome: ¡Sango! Levántate

Hakudoshi: ¡Kagura eres una inútil!..., ja si tanto desean pelear, lo harán conmigo...

Kagura: _"mmm... Pequeño moustro"(_con cara de enojo)

Inuyasha: ¡JA! ¡que! Naraku es demasiado cobarde para salir

Hakudoshi: no es eso, es solo que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que encargarse de unos seres tan débiles, ¡cómo tu!

Inuyasha: te arrepentirás

Empieza la batalla entre Inuyasha y Hakudoshi, en una lucha de poderes en donde Hakudoshi hará todo lo que sea necesario para matarlo.

---------------------------------------------------mientras Sango y Miroku-----------------------------------

Miroku: ¿Sango?

Kagome: ¿Sango estas bien?

Sango con heridas leves y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, intenta quitarse las cadenas que le demuestran que Kojaku no se acuerda de ella.

Sango: estoy... estoy... bien

Miroku: déjame quitarte eso _"pobre Sango"_

Kagura: Kojaku termina con lo que empezaste _" oh Hakudoshi le dirá a Naraku que soy una inútil, y me eliminara"_

Kojaku: _"hermana desearía decirte que lo recuerdo_ _todo"_

Kagome: Kojaku acaso no la recuerdas ¡es tu hermana!, inténtalo

Kojaku va e intenta atacar a Kagome, pero antes de concluir su ataque Koga va y rescata a Kagome (otra vez).

Koga: No te permitiré que la lastime.

Kagura: Oh! Lobo entrometido, grrr... danza de las cuchillas...

Koga: ya veras me las pagaras, Koga salta por el aire intentado evadir el ataque de Kagura, pero lo logra alcanzar y lo lastima...

Kagome: Koga estas herido...

Koga: ¡no te metas en esto Kagome!

Kagome: No me digas que hacer! Eres tan terco como Inuyasha..., ahhhh pero... y Sango.

------------------------------------------------Mientras Sango--------------------------------------------------

Sango: Kojaku tienes que recordar...

Sango se tira a abrazar a Kojaku con lagrimas en sus ojos, derribando y dejando inmovilizado a Kojaku. Kojaku siente el cálido cuerpo de su hermana, y recuerda cuando vivían en la aldea,...después siente sus lagrimas que acarician sus mejillas, Kojaku sintiéndose peor que nunca intenta no quebrantarse en llanto y liberarse.

Sango: Kojaku, por favor recuerda, libérate del control de Naraku, tú eres mas fuerte, ¡ERES MI HERMANO!

Kojaku empuja a sango y voltea la mirada haciéndola fría, como si careciese de corazón...

Kojaku: tu no eres nada mío, ( y con una mirada de asesino levanta su oz ...)

-----------------------------------------------Mientras Inuyasha-----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha: _"es muy fuerte, si no pienso en algo él podría..."_

Hakudoshi: ¡¿qué pasa Inuyasha te cansaste?!

Inuyasha: grrr

Hakudoshi: ¡Ja! Por mi mejor, este será el ataque final...

Inuyasha: _"¡rayos!... cada vez que intento..., a menos que..., claro solo tendré que esperar a que se acerque"_

Hakudoshi: ¡Muere Inuyashaaaaa!!!

Inuyasha: ¡Bakuriuja!!!!

Hakudoshi: _"¡que!" _(con cara de sorpresa)

Los remolinos del Bakuriuja empiezan a destruir el castillo de Naraku y a Hakudoshi, así que decida transportarse a donde esta Naraku, pero antes de que logre hacerlo pasa algo...

Inuyasha: Kagome lanza una de tus flechas, ¡no lo dejes huir!

Kagome: Si, _"No fallare"_

La flecha lanzada por Kagome va directo a Hakudoshi cuando, Kagura mira eso tira a Koga por los aires con su técnica de danza de las cuchillas haciendo que Koga reciba la Flecha

Inuyasha: _"ese tonto por que se interpuso"_

Hakudoshi pone una sonrisa de maldad y mira a Inuyasha con una mirada de victoria

Hakudoshi: lo siento pero debo irm...

En eso siente algo punzante en su pecho...

Miroku: ¿Pero que es...? ¡una flecha!, señorita Kagome...

Kagome: yo no lo hice

Inuyasha: entonces... ¡Kikyo! (abre sus ojos completamente)

Hakudoshi empieza a desaparecer dándole fin a una parte de Naraku

Kikyo: es hora que Naraku reciba lo que se merece.

Kagura: Kikyo... mmm con que apareces ahora

Kikyo: demonio, si no quieres morir, no te atravieses en mi camino

Kagura pone una cara de preocupación sabiendo lo fuerte que era Kikyo, lo ultimo que quería hacer era enfrentarla, no sabía que hacer

Naraku: (le dice telepáticamente a Kagura) _"Kagura, no me importa lo que hagas destrúyela"_

Kagura a pesar de temerle a Kikyo le tenia mas miedo a Naraku...

Kagura: No me atemorizas, Danza de las cuchillas...

Kikyo hace un conjuro que elimina el ataque

Kikyo: jajaja (con risa burlona) eso es todo lo que tienes?

-------------------------------------------Mientras Sango y Kojaku--------------------------------------------

Sango: yo nunca te dejare, eres lo único que me queda aunque no lo recuerdes...

Kojaku: _"Hermana_"

Sango: ¿pero que...? es el Bakuriuja, ¡ahhhh! ¡Que! ¡Kikyo!, eliminaron a Hakudoshi

Kojaku: _"Se ha ido"_ lo lograron (dice susurrando)

Kojaku distraído sin darse cuenta Sango logra alejarse de él y le quita su oz... Sango se acerca

Sango: (con cara de sorpresa al escucharlo decir eso) Kojaku...

Kojaku: (mira como se acerca a el) _"y si se lo digiera, si le digiera que e descubierto todo que la recuerdo, que..."_

**Kojaku** (Naraku habla con el telepáticamente)** ve y elimina a la chica con ropas extrañas a la que llaman...**

**Kagome...**, sí.. _"Naraku aun puede oírme y verme me es imposible decirle la verdad a mi hermana..."_

Kojaku: toma su oz, salta dejando a Sango atrás y esquivándola, se dirige a donde esta Kagome, listo para atacar...

¿Bueno que les pareció?, así empieza todo, déjenme sus reviews si quieren que suba el siguiente capitulo...


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno primero que nada gracias por los reviews, y mas que nada por leer mi fanfiction y como lo prometí aquí esta el segundo capitulo ojala les guste. Capitulo 2 

Kagome: Koga!!!

Kagome sale corriendo a donde cae Koga

Koga: no te preocupes Kagome, fue solo... un rasguño...

Kagome: lo lamento, ven déjame ayudarte _"la Flecha esta en su pecho"_

Koga: ¡no déjame! Yo vine por Naraku, vengare la muerte de mis amigos, Naraku... ¡esto no me detendrá!

Kagome: (le pega una cachetada) Eres un tonto hasta el mejor guerrero sabe cuando retirarse

Koga: Kagome... _"esta preocupada por mí... ja sabia que esa bestia no podría competir conmigo"_ tienes razón (se levanta) y este no es mi momento

Kagome: (el polvo de la pelea se despeja y mira a Kikyo) ki.. Ki..Kikyo, _"vino..."_

Sango: ¡Kagome!

Kagome por el shock de ver a Kikyo no reacciona, y Kojaku se dirige hacia ella

Kagome: Pero..que..(mira Kojaku que viene hacia ella con su oz en alto) Ahhh...(voltea la cara y pone sus manos hacia donde se dirige el ataque)

Entonces Inuyasha llega y salva a Kagome tirando a Kojaku por los aires

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!... _"al menos no sé a olvidado de mí por la venida de Kikyo"_

Inuyasha: ¿Estas bien Kagome?

Kagome: si, pero no te preocupes por mi ve y ayuda a Koga

Inuyasha: _"lo único en lo que piensa es en ese perro sarnoso"_ ja ese perro sarnoso es su culpa si muere...

Kagome: no digas eso, el no podrá si no lo ayudas...

Inuyasha: en eso tienes razón...(salta y se dirige a donde se encuentra Koga)

Koga: Bestia, aléjate este no es tu problema...

Inuyasha: lo haría si no fuera por que res un ¡INUTIL!

Naraku_: "esto ya duro suficiente, es hora de recuperar todos los fragmentos"_

Entonces se escucho un gran estruendo el castillo de Naraku empezó a derrumbarse y Naraku muestra su verdadera apariencia un moustro formado por miles de demonios y moustros.

Inuyasha: ya era hora de que salieras de tu escondite...

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha el tiene el fragmento en el centro de su cuerpo!

Koga: _"tiene la perla... no importa ahora vengare a mis amigo"  
_

Miroku: Inuyasha ten cuidado su cuerpo expulsa una sustancia venenosa desde aquí se siente

Inuyasha: no te preocupes no soy un débil humano...

Kikyo: Es hora de pagar Naraku ...(cierra los ojos) ¡Pagaras por haberme arruinado la vida! (los abre furiosamente)

Naraku: Es tan lamentable, pero acepta que nadie querría estar con una humana tan patética que ni cuenta se da de los trucos mas simples, tan ingenua, una, UNA SIMPLE HUMANA, no es así Inuyasha...

Kikyo: eres un maldito me las pagaras.

Kikyo saca una flecha y le apunta a Naraku con su arco, con una mirada de furia y tristeza la lanza

Inuyasha: ¡Naraku eres un maldito!, este será tu fin, Bakuriuja...

Naraku es destruido en mil pedazos por el ataque de Inuyasha pero gracias a la perla se vuelve a unir, mas sin embrago la flecha de Kikyo si lo lastima, y le da en un brazo que no puede hacer crecer de nuevo. Naraku lanza una de sus extremidades hacia Kikyo sabe que es una amenaza para conseguir los fragmentos y no dejaría que nada lo se lo impidiera.

Inuyasha: ¡Kikyo!...

Inuyasha al ver a eso sale corriendo en la dirección de Kikyo a rescatarla, al irse Inuyasha a salvar a Kikyo, deja desprotegida a Kagome y Sango con Kojaku, Miroku con Koga y Kirara con Shippo, Naraku encuentra la oportunidad de agarrar el fragmento que lleva Kagome con ella, Naraku lanza otra de sus extremidades hacia Kagome y la envuelve en el dejándola levantada del suelo apretándola cada vez más...

Inuyasha llega donde Kikyo y usa su espada para cortar la extremidad del cuerpo de Naraku y proteger a Kikyo, hace una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en eso mira que la cara de Naraku posee la misma sonrisa no lo entiende voltea a ver a donde se encuentra su mirada y mira a Kagome

Inuyasha: ¿Pero que?...No...¡Kagome!

Koga: ¡Kagome!... ¡Naraku déjala ir!...

Miroku: ¡señorita Kagome!, _"Naraku quiere el ultimo Fragmento_"

Sango: ¡Kagome!...Kirara ... _"pero Kojaku..."_ (mira a Kojaku y regresa a ver a Kagome).

Shippo: Inuyasha no puede protegerla _"no con Kikyo aquí..."_

Naraku empezó a comprimir a Kagome, Kagome sentía como sus huesos empezaban a comprimirse cada vez mas, le faltaba aire, sentía como si la fueran a partir en dos...

Kagome: Inu..._yasha "pero en que estoy pensando prefiere estar con Kikyo que conmigo, después de todo ella siempre...siempre estará primero"_ (una lagrima recorre su mejilla).

Kagome deja caer una lagrima pero no sabía si era por que Naraku estaba por partirla en dos o por saber que Inuyasha prefería a Kikyo y le había roto el corazón, fuera como fuera solo sabía que sentía un gran dolor.

Koga: Bestia como pudiste descuidar a Kagome...

Inuyasha: yo... no... _"que hago si ataco a Naraku, Kagome podría..."_

Sango: Ah, Kagome no te preocupes, hiraikotzu...

Sango intenta destruir el tentáculo que aprisiona a Kagome pero, Naraku le regresa el ataque y le pega a Sango con mas fuerza cayendo bruscamente al suelo.

Miroku: ¡SANGO! (corre hacia ella)

Entonces un poderoso ataque aparece y destruye el tentáculo y Kagome cae al suelo inconsciente, Naraku es lastimado pero por la perla se regenera.

Miroku: (al lado de Sango) ¿pero que...? es... Sesshumaru

Sesshumaru: por fin te encontré basura, hoy veras tu fin...

Shippo: Naraku tiene muuuuchos enemigos, el lo que necesita son relaciones publicas...

Inuyasha: ¡Miroku ve con Kagome y encárgate de ella!, Sesshumaru aléjate de él, yo seré quien lo destruya...

Sesshumaru: ja, no me hagas reír, él y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes...

Naraku: así es y no me gusta dejar las cosa a medias.

Naraku ataca a Sesshumaru con uno de sus tentáculos mas sin embargo Sesshumaru esquiva el ataque y saca su látigo y parte a Naraku pero el se vuelve a unir...

-------------------------------------------Mientras Kojaku------------------------------------------------------

Kojaku mira a Naraku y como intenta matar a las personas que acompañan a su hermana, voltea a ver a el castillo y de repente mira a Kana con el bebé...

Kojaku: _"es Kana y lleva al... ¡bebe!, si se va es posible que nunca lo vuelva ver, pero si la ataco y fallo Naraku se dará cuenta que e recuperado la memoria y nunca me deje estar con el bebe..." _

Sango se levanta, y mira a Sesshumaru y a Inuyasha, a la par de ella se encuentra Kagome...

Miroku: Sango ¿estas bien?

Sango: Si, no permitiré que esto continué, Naraku...

Sango se para, para atacar a Naraku, Kojaku mira a su hermana y lanza su oz hacia ella, Sango siente como el viento se corta que pasa a la par de su cara, en eso mira la oz de Kojaku que pasa a la par de ella, Sango se voltea y mira a Kojaku.

Kojaku sale corriendo hacia donde esta Kana, sango no entendía la actitud de Kojaku...

Sango: ¿pero que...? _"quiere que lo siga",_ Kojaku espera...

Sango corre en eso mira a Kana con el bebe intentando huir.

Sango: "_es la parte humana de Naraku si la destruyo Naraku será... destruido_".

Sango tira su hiraikotsu y Kana cae al suelo y suelta al bebe.

Kojaku: _"esta es mi oportunidad"_

----------------------------------------------Mientras Sesshumaru---------------------------------------------

Sesshumaru: Naraku pagaras por haber traicionado (ataca con sus garras venenosas)

Naraku evade el ataque y utilizando a uno de sus moustros unidos a el, le ordena que vaya y lo destruya, el moustro se despega del cuerpo de Naraku y ataca a Sesshumaru, Sesshumaru sin darse cuenta de que Naraku pensaba hacer es lanzado por los aires, el moustro lanza una bola de baba, que deja Sesshumaru pegado al suelo e inmóvil. Naraku lo mira, de su mano forma una especie de lanza con una punta aguda, dirige su ataque al corazón de Sesshumaru, y...

----------------------------------------------Mientras Inuyasha------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha: Naraku ¡prepárate! BAKURIUJA!!!!!

El ataque lanzado por Inuyasha sin querer salva a Sesshumaru.

Naraku se vuelve a unir...

Inuyasha: ¡¿pero que?!

Kikyo: Naraku pagaras por todas tus fechorías (le tira una de sus flechas).

Naraku esquiva la flecha y rápidamente salta le tira una de sus extremidades y esta vez destruiría a Kikyo por completo...

Inuyasha: ¡Kikyo!...

Una flecha corta la extremidad que Naraku le tira a Kikyo...

--------------------------------------------Mientras Sesshumaru-----------------------------------------------

Sesshumaru intenta liberarse de lo que quiera que lo haya pegado al suelo, en eso ve a Kojaku corriendo siguiendo al bebe que Kana había botado...

Sesshumaru: _"ese bebe... por que será tan importante... parece importarle a Naraku...pero..."_

Miroku: ¡Sango!...destrúyelo si lo haces Naraku morirá..

Sesshumaru: _"con que era eso..."_

Naraku mira a Kana tirada en el suelo y a Kojaku intentado rescatar al bebe...

Naraku: Kana protege al bebe...

Sango al ver a Kana levantarse del suelo le tira su hiraikotsu, Kana usa su espejo para devolver el ataque... funciona y Sango no reacciona a tiempo y es golpeada por el hiraikotsu...

Miroku: ¡Sangoooo!...(sale corriendo hacia donde esta) ¿Sango estas bien?... Sango contéstame...

Entre tanto Kojaku toma al bebe, lo mira fijamente su cara, su pelo sus ojos, y se pregunta como podrá matar esto a Naraku... pero esa era su ultima oportunidad...

----------------------------------------Mientras en un lugar lejos pero cerca de ahí-----------------------

Jacken se encuentra con Lin y su dragón...

Jacken: ¡Amo Sesshumaru! _"no puedo dejarlo ir solo,…iré a ayudarlo_" Lin quédate aquí yo regresare...

Lin: ¿acaso el señor Sesshumaru esta en problemas?... igual lo seguiré prometo quedarme a cierta distancia ¡si!

Jacken: Hazlo que quieras, pero si te pasa algo será tu culpa...

-----------------------------------------------Mientras Kagome y Koga---------------------------------------

Koga se encuentra con Kagome que esta muy débil por lo que Naraku le hizo se siente sin fuerzas y exhausta...

Koga: ¿Kagome estas bien?

Kagome: mmm... si eso creó...

Koga: mi querida Kagome yo te cuidare, ya que ese tonto no puede hacerlo...

Kagome: (con ojos vidriosos) _"Inuyasha"_ (Kagome baja la mirada ya que sabe que toda la atención de Inuyasha estaba en Kikyo).

Entonces Kagome mira como la flecha de Kikyo es esquivada por Naraku y ve las intenciones de el...

Kagome: _"Kikyo_" (Kagome se levanta y agarra su arco y una flecha, la lanza y salva a Kikyo)

Inuyasha: (la voltea a ver) Kagome...

Naraku se enoja y decide que es hora de terminar con todo esto de una vez y para siempre

Koga: (mira la mirada de odio y rencor de Naraku ) "_Naraku la hará pedazos..."_

Entonces Naraku recuerda todo lo que Kikyo le ha hecho que gracias a ella el es vulnerable... , Naraku conjura su ataque más poderoso y crea una bola de energía oscura, Naraku lanza su ataque Inuyasha corre a salvar a Kikyo pero no logra llegar a tiempo, la bola de energía desintegra todo lo que toca, parte del castillo es destruido, Nadie puede ayudarla, Kikyo salta a un lado pero la bola de energía la alcanza todavía... Kikyo es lastimada de todo su costado derecho...

Inuyasha: ¡Kikyo!... ¿Estas bien...? (se acerca a ella)

Kikyo yace en el suelo, levanta su cara, una cara de dolor.

Kikyo: a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho aun... aun te preocupas por mi ...

Inuyasha: tu sabes lo que siento...y... prometí protegerte y es algo que... ¡que pienso cumplir!

Kagome: Inuyasha... (baja la mirada y solo voltea la cara).

Koga: Kagome...

Naraku se recuerda del bebe y voltea a ver ...

Sesshumaru se acerca y mira a Kojaku, Kojaku lo mira con temor Sesshumaru lo agarra de cuello y lo levanta...

Naraku: Kagura ve y rescata al bebe...

Kagura: _"desearía poder... pero si intentando matar a Sesshumaru matase al bebe no habría problema" _

Kagura utiliza su ataque de danza de las cuchillas, más sin embargo Sesshumaru evade los remolinos de viento.

Koga: _"si esa es su debilidad yo eliminare a ese bebe"_ ¡Amigos hoy los vengare!!!!!!! (Kana le impide el paso a Koga) ¡Qué haces! Quítate, (Koga intenta pegar un puñetazo más sin embargo Kana utiliza su espejo y Koga es lanzado por los aires...)

Naraku cansado de todo esto decide llamar uno de sus mejores moustros de apariencia atemorizante un moustro enorme de color café oscuro con grandes dientes filosos que sobresalían de su boca y con unos ojos grandes y rojos también con unas grandes garras, que eran por mucho mas grande casi todo su cuerpo...

Naraku: elimina a los intrusos...

Inuyasha lleva a Kikyo cargada en brazos hacia donde se encuentra Miroku.

Inuyasha: Cuídala...

Miroku: pero Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Yo seguiré con la pelea

Inuyasha corre hacía donde se encuentra Naraku y se ubica enfrente de el...

Inuyasha: Kagome ¡¿donde esta la perla?!

Kagome: esta... en... mmm "_solo para eso le soy útil por la perla"_ (mira hacia abajo y cierra los ojos fuertemente)

Miroku: señorita Kagome

Kagome: _"No en otro momento Kagome, concéntrate"_ (levanta la mirada y con una mirada de decisión) ¡se encuentra en su pecho!

Inuyasha: ¡Muy Bien!

Inuyasha se dirige a atacar a Naraku, con sus garras de acero le destruiría su pecho para poder conseguir la perla y por fin acabar con todo...

**Bueno este fue el capitulo dos, ¿qué les pareció? Espero su review y ya saben si no hay reviews no pongo el siguiente capitulo, así que escriban para saber como terminara esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno se que me tarde un poco de tiempo pero aquí esta el capitulo tres de mi fic ojala les guste...

Capitulo 3 

Jacken: Amo Sesshumaru (mira a Kagura y utiliza su báculo y le lanza fuego)

Kagura se mueve y pierde la concentración de su ataque, en eso Lin llega corriendo

Lin: señor Sesshumaru... (que se dirige a donde Sesshumaru se encuentra, pero el no a notado su presencia)

Kagura_: "esa niña... ja si la ataco y Sesshumaru no la rescata de la cólera matara al bebe sin dudarlo"_

Kagura utiliza su ataque para poder matar a Lin y Sesshumaru no pueda rescatarla a tiempo

Kojaku: (yace en el suelo con el bebe en los brazos, Sesshumaru camina hacia donde se encuentra Kojaku. Kojaku voltea la cara y mira a Lin que se aproxima a donde se encuentra Sesshumaru). _"esa niña es..."_

Sesshumaru: (Sesshumaru mira a Lin y el ataque de Kagura que se dirige hacia donde ella esta) ¡Lin!

Lin: (voltea la cara para ver como los remolinos se dirigen hacía ella) Ahhh ...(Lin se agacha para recibir el golpe y cierra sus ojos)

De repente Kojaku se atraviesa en el camino de los remolinos de Kagura para evitar que Lin sea golpeada.

Kojaku: Noooooo...(Se para enfrente de donde se encuentra Lin) Ahhhhhh (es lanzado por los aires y cae bruscamente al suelo)

Lin ve como Kojaku es lanzado por los aires por protegerla...

Lin: Noooooo (corre a donde se encuentra Kojaku y pone sus manos sobre el) ¿esta bien?

Sesshumaru: ¡Jacken!

Jacken: ¡Si!

Sesshumaru: no dejes que nada le pase a Lin...

Jacken: Si amo (se dirige a donde se encuentra Lin)

Sesshumaru: te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste...

Los ojos de Sesshumaru se ponen rojos y libera mucha energía maligna, Kagura lo ve y se asusta retrocede un paso.

Kagura: _"Pero que le pasa_"

Sesshumaru se acerca tan rápido que a Kagura no le da tiempo de reaccionar, Sesshumaru utiliza sus Garras con veneno para destruir a Kagura...

Kagura siente un calor y un dolor agudo en su vientre y empieza a caer, poco a poco todo se nubla y se empieza a oscurecer su vista... una lagrima es derramada... Kagura solo piensa en su libertad antes de morir...

Kagura: creo..que perdí (cae al suelo y su cuerpo se desvanece).

Sesshumaru regresa a la normalidad, solo agacha su mirada y voltea la cabeza se queda por un minuto en silencio, y se marcha...

----------------------------------------------------Mientras Koga----------------------------------------

El moustro de Naraku mira a Koga, Naraku le dice que le quite los fragmentos que llevaba en ambas piernas, el moustro ataca a Koga, Koga salta e intenta evadir los ataques pero el moustro agarra sus piernas, y con sus garras le quita los fragmentos que llevaba en ambas piernas y lo tira contra lo que queda del castillo de Naraku.

Koga mira sus piernas que sangran mucho el dolor es insoportable, esta muy mal herido, Koga no puede caminar y sin los fragmentos no podrá ganar, Koga empieza a perder el conocimiento..., los amigos de Koga que estaban afuera del castillo esperándolo, lo miran tirado encima de los restos del castillo así que van a ayudarlo, lo miran casi inconsciente y lo toman y se largan viendo a Kagome para darle entender que todo estar bien con Koga...

--------------------------------------------------Mientras Inuyasha-----------------------------------------

Su ataque es detenido y Naraku lo arroja fuertemente lejos de el...

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha! (Kagome le tira dos flechas)

Naraku la mira y se recuerda que Kagome posee el fragmento que le hace falta, así que...

Naraku:(Naraku mira a Inuyasha con una sonrisa malvada) Inuyasha dime...que se siente perder al ser que juraste proteger...

Inuyasha: (con Cara de enfado y rencor) ¡No dejare que lastimes a Kikyo!

Naraku: (susurra) tonto...

Inuyasha pone cara de desconcertado sin entender las palabras de Naraku, Naraku se voltea y empieza a formar una bola de energía maligna y se la lanza a Kagome, ella se queda inmóvil, al ver la gran esfera de energía maligna que se dirigía hacía ella...

Inuyasha: _"lo olvide... Kagome"_

En ese momento a Inuyasha le vinieron miles de recuerdo a su cabeza de ellos dos juntos...

Recuerda cuando ella dos se conocieron:

_Mi nombre es Kagome higurashi, entiendes..._

Cuando lo ayudo al romperse su espada y su sangre de moustro lo domino por completo

_Inuyasha (con la mirada hacía abajo) ¡ABAJO!_

Cuando ella lo vio por primera vez como humano, y lloro cuando entra al buscarlo en el templo..

_Inuyasha ( Saltando hacía el, con lagrimas en sus ojos...)_

Inuyasha: _"como pude... Kagome...Siempre te protegeré"_

Kagome grita y mira fijamente como la bola de energía se acerca a ella, he intenta escapar, más sin embargo no lo logra...

Inuyasha: Nooo, Kagome..(una lagrima se mira caer de los ojos de Inuyasha)

Kagome es golpeada y sale volando por los aires, solo se puede ver el cuerpo inerte de Kagome en el aire bajo un cielo teñido de sangre y oscuridad...

El fragmento de la perla cae al piso, Inuyasha corre y salta agarrando a Kagome en el aire...

Naraku: por fin el ultimo fragmento (Naraku recoge el fragmento y saca el fragmento de sus entrañas)

Inuyasha cae al piso con Kagome en sus brazos, la mira con muchas heridas, sintiendo la sangre de ella en sus manos...

Inuyasha: Kagome...(la abraza tiernamente) Lo siento...

Kagome abre sus ojos lentamente viendo a Inuyasha...

Kagome: Inuyasha...(le susurra) no te preocupes,... no... no es tu culpa

Inuyasha la deja de abrazar y la mira a la cara, a su cara que a pesar de las heridas aun tiene unan pequeña sonrisa...

Inuyasha: ¡Claro que si!...si yo no

Kagome siente una pequeña lagrima en su cara...

Kagome: "_Inuyasha, esta llorando... por mi"_ (pone una pequeña sonrisa) estoy...bien

Kagome se recuesta en el pecho de Inuyasha y pierde el conocimiento... Inuyasha estalla en furia, con ojos lloroso y de furia mira a Naraku...

Inuyasha: ¡Naraku!, me las pagaras

--------------------------------------------------Mientras Miroku-----------------------------------------------

Sango se empieza a despertar con un dolor en su brazo y en su costado derecho.

Miroku: Sango...

Sango: mmm... excelencia...

Sango intenta levantarse pero cae al piso.

Miroku: Sango cuida a Kikyo _"Esto es suficiente Naraku pagara_" ¡Kirara! Es hora de atacar.

Miroku va con Kirara en sima de Naraku y mira la perla en la mano y el fragmento... Salta encima de Naraku y... Naraku mira a Miroku y le tira una de sus extremidades con veneno y le atraviesa el pecho, Miroku queda en el aire a pocos metros de Naraku.

Naraku: enserio creíste poderme vencer moje patético.

Miroku: ¡Rayos! Mm... (con cara de dolor)

Entonces Miroku mira a la perla y con su vara golpea la perla haciéndola caer lejos.

Miroku: si no te puedo derrotar... evitaré...que te hagas más fuerte...

Naraku mira a Miroku con cara de odio y lo tira.

Sango: ¡excelencia!, Kirara ve por el...

Kirara atrapa a Miroku y cae en su lomo,

Inuyasha: ¡Miroku!, Naraku maldito Kirara llévate a Kagome...

--------------------------------------------------Mientras Sango----------------------------------------------------

Sango: ¡excelencia! ¡esta bien!, excelencia...

Sango se pone encima de Miroku, mira que cada vez se pone cada vez más frío.

Sango: ¡excelencia!, resista no puede morir, nooo... usted me prometió que saldría todo bien, excelencia.

Sango cae y llora de la desesperación repitiendo: tiene que resistir... tiene que resistir...

Shippo se acera a sango.

Shippo: ¡Miroku! Waaa, tienes que resistir, ahhhh.

Sango: _"va estar bien, tiene que_"

Sango se voltea y mira a Kikyo pero ella ya no esta, pero al pararse para buscarla con la vista, Miroku parece abrir los ojos así que se queda con el.

--------------------------------------------------Mientras Kikyo--------------------------------------------------

Camina, con una pierna coja y grandes heridas.

Mira la perla tirada en el piso, la sostiene con la mano y mira de lejos Inuyasha y guarda la perla.

--------------------------------------------------Mientras Sesshumaru-----------------------------------------

Sesshumaru camina y mira al bebé, lo sostiene, lo mira con desprecio lo tira al suelo y sube su brazo para eliminarlo y...

Naraku se da cuenta de su plan así que pone al moustro que despertó para salvar a ese bebé.

El moustro ataca a Sesshumaru, Sesshumaru salta y con su látigo lo parte a la mitad y lo destruye, cuando voltea a ver donde había dejado al bebé, Kana utiliza su espejo y el ataque es regresado y Sesshumaru termina herido por sus garras.

Sesshumaru: dame a ese bebé o veras.

Sesshumaru utiliza su espada utilizando su ataque más poderoso, Kana saca su espejo y Sesshumaru es tirado por su propio ataque al suelo y mal herido.

Sesshumaru: ese espejo bloquea y revierte todos mis ataques... ¿que haré para destruirlo?.

Entonces Kana vuelve a usar uno de los ataques que Sesshumaru uso con ella.

Sesshumaru: ¿que?

Salta y lo evade, pero Kana sigue atracando.

Sesshumaru: _"¿que haré?, si la ataco, el ataque regresa y sino, es lo mismo"_.

En eso mira que Kana deja de atacarlo cae a la tierra y mira a Kana que cae al suelo , soltando al bebé y desapareciendo lentamente, en eso mira que Kojaku esta detrás de ella, y uso su oz en su espalda para acabarla.

--------------------------------------------------Mientras Inuyasha--------------------------------------------

Naraku: es tu hora Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¡¡¡mi las pagarás!!!

Inuyasha utiliza su viento cortante, Naraku lo esquiva empieza a atacar con su espada utilizando todos los ataques en eso, Naraku empuja a Inuyasha y tira una bola de energía e Inuyasha cae al suelo muuuy lejos.

En eso Naraku mira Kojaku eliminando a Kana.

Naraku: eres un traidor ... da igual, el fragmento...(envía a sus insectos para quitarle el fragmento) _" necesito ese fragmento para vencer a Inuyasha"._

Kojaku: ¿que? ¡No!...

Kojaku empieza a correr a toda velocidad pero el insecto lo alcanza y le quita el fragmento que este poseía, Kojaku empieza a caer al suelo, sus ojos empiezan a perder brillo y a ponerse opacos sus piernas empiezan a fallar, su cuerpo pierde su calor y cae... muerto.

Sango voltea a ver la perla y mira a Kojaku y el fragmento.

Sango: ¡Nooo!, Kojaku...

El insecto le da el fragmento a Naraku y une el que le quitó a Kagome se los incrustar en el pecho y hace otro bola de energía.

Inuyasha yace en el suelo muy mal herido..

Inuyasha: "_tengo que levantarme por..."_

Inuyasha se levanta y usa a colmillo de apoyo para sostenerse, en eso mira la bola de energía maligna acercándose ya siente el golpe cuando...

Kikyo aparece enfrente de el y recibe el golpe...

**¿Bueno que les pareció?, pero esta historia no termina aquí, pongan sus reviews para leer el final...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí esta la continuación de mi fic, espero que les guste..., por cierto gracias por los reviews 0)**

Capitulo 4

Inuyasha: ¡Kikyo!

El cuerpo de Kikyo desaparece...

Inuyasha: Kikyo no, no Kikyo, por que no, (baja la mirada, sintiendo como el corazón se desgarra, como si un pedazo de le muriera)

Kikio: Inuyasha..

Inuyasha: (levanta la cara) ¿qué? Kikyo...

Inuyasha mira a Kikyo solo que ahora tiene un aura reluciente.

Inuyasha: Kik... Kikyo, ¿cómo?, pero tu...

Kikyo: Inuyasha, no te confundas, mi hora llego hace mucho pero la bruja Urasue me revivió... he pasado mi vida llena de odio hacia ti, cundo no tenia que ser así..., Inuyasha tu me demostraste lo que era el amor , ahora ya puedo descansara en paz... tu siempre me ayudaste y ahora pago el favor.

Inuyasha: Kikyo no, no, yo.

Kikyo: es mi hora, se que te dejo en buenas manos, Inuyasha toma la perla, ( le entrega la perla), se que sabrás que hacer con ella en su momento, te la has ganado (sonríe).

Inuyasha: Kikyo...

Kikyo: adiós Inuyasha...

Las almas de Kikyo se van a buscar a su verdadera dueño y se dirigen al cuerpo de Kagome y Kagome se recupera casi por completo de las heridas... Kagome mira a Inuyasha y se levanta...

Naraku: es una lastima, pero al menos el ataque no fue en vano.

Inuyasha: ah, me las pagaras.

Kagome: Inuyasha... atácalo ahora con todo (le dispara una flecha)

Inuyasha: Bakuriuja...

Mientras Sesshumaru toma al bebé y usa sus garras.

Kagome, Inuyasha y Sesshumaru gritan a mismo tiempo:-muere Naraku-.

Naraku: ¡QUE! NOOOOO...

Naraku desaparece y cuando parece que todo esta en calma, el castillo empieza a caerse en pedazos.

Sango: (se levanta) Kirara, llévame por favor Kagome cuida de Miroku.

Kagome: Sango..., si

Sesshumaru: por fin he cumplido mi venganza.

Sesshumaru mira a Kojaku que esta en el suelo

Sango llega y mira al cuerpo de Kojaku en el piso, se pone encima de el y se pone a llorar.

Lin: señor Sesshumaru no hay nada que pueda hacer, el me salvo, y lo ayudo a usted, por favor.

Sesshumaru: mujer... quítate.

Sango: ahhhh, se mueve

Sesshumaru utiliza su espada y revive a Kojaku.

Kojaku: ¿pero que?...

Sango: Kojaku (lo abraza) oh Kojaku.

Inuyasha: hay que irnos, Kagome

Kagome: si, Shippo ayúdame.

Todos se van antes de que el castillo caiga en pedazo, después de tanto tiempo de guerra he intranquilidad por fin pueden ir a descansar. Llegan a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para poder ayudar a Miroku y descansar.

Inuyasha esta callado y muy serio pensando en la muerte de kikyo y por si fuera poco Miroku esta muuuuy mal.

Llegando a la aldea llevan a Miroku a la casa de Kaede para ayudarlo.

Kagome: Inuyasha... lo lamento yo...

Inuyasha: Kagome, no...mmm, almenos tu estas a salvo

Kagome: Inuyasha... "_se que estas pensando en ella...¿ por que?, Kikyo pudo haber otra manera, pero ¿por qué?"_

Sale la anciana Kaede de ver las heridas de Miroku.

Kaede: Inuyasha, Kagome; vengan tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Inuyasha y Kagome: ¿ que pasa?

Kaede: es Miroku, esta muy mal, la verdad no creo que sobreviva.

Kagome: no...

Inuyasha: esto es mi culpa si yo...

Kaede: no te culpes no se podía hacer mucho en esas circunstancias... yo creo que le queda no mas de unos días de vida...

Kagome: pobre Miroku, Inuyasha y ahora... ¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha solo se da la vuelta y se empieza a alejar del lugar.

Kaede: hay que darle tiempo...

Después de eso Inuyasha, estuvo muy serio, ya casi no hablaba.

Kagome: esta tan triste como... _"¿que me pasa?, ¡ah!, ¿pero que...?"_

¿?: es hora de terminar esto como se debe.

¿? entra a donde se encuentra Miroku.

Shippo: Kagome, no despierta Waaa.

Shippo: ¿Kagome?

Kagome: tu debes ser..., el que se encuentra herido por Naraku.

Entra Kaede al lugar donde Miroku se encontraba descansando

Kaede: Kago... o Dios mío, tu no eres Kagome eres..., Kikyo, hermana por que la posees, pensé que habías ido al más aya.

Kikyo: Kaede aun no puedo, recuerda que esta mujer y yo estamos conectadas mas sin embargo hoy vengo a terminar como se debe.

Kaede:¿cómo se debe, pero ¿que piensas...?

Kikyo utiliza uno de sus conjuros de sacerdotisa y al tocar el brazo de Miroku...

Shippo mira a la anciana Kaede, Miroku saca un resplandor, en eso Inuyasha entra a la habitación

Inuyasha: anciana Kaede yo... ¿pero que?...(Inuyasha voltea a ver a Kagome) Kikyo.

Kikyo: Inuyasha, no debes de bajar tus ánimos por mi culpa, aunque mi cuerpo no este yo te estaré cuidando.

Inuyasha: Kikyo.

Kikyo: es hora de que continúes tu vida, sin mi, eres el ser mas fuerte que conozco... no dejes que una perdida , haga que tu y tus amigos sufran.

Inuyasha: gracias Kikyo.

Miroku despierta y ve a Kikyo reflejada en Kagome...Kagome se desmaya...

Inuyasha: ¡Kikyo! la sostiene antes de que caiga ¡Kikyo! ¡Kikyo!

Kagome: Inuyasha, ¿pero que?...

Inuyasha: has vuelto a ser Kagome.

Kagome: ¿de que hablas?, por supuesto que soy yo... ¿que te sucede?...

Inuyasha: no nada.

Shippo: Kagome, no lo recuerdas fuiste...

Inuyasha: una gran guerra en la pelea, es hora de preparar la comida, ¿podrías ir por verduras?

Kagome: ¿te sientes bien Inuyasha?

Miroku: _" hay Inuyasha"_

Inuyasha: ¡puedes o no!

Kagome: claro, solo ahhh...

Inuyasha: ¡solo que!...

Kagome: me puedes soltar ( se sonroja)

Inuyasha: ( se sonroja) ahhh...(la suelta)

Kagome: gracias.

Inuyasha: ¡ve!

Kagome: Hmmm _"almenos Inuyasha recupero su animo"_

Kagome es acompañada por Shippo y salen de la habitación, El monje Miroku solo da un suspiro y ve a Inuyasha

Miroku: ¿por que no le dijiste?...

Inuyasha: es mejor que no lo sepa.

Sango y Kojaku entran a la habitación con un poco de agua

Sango: trajimos un poco de ... su... su... su excelencia, ¡esta bien!

Sango se tira y abraza al monje Miroku.

Miroku: San... Sango

Sango: estaba tan preocupada , pensé...pensé que no lo volvería a ver

Miroku viene y le toca el ...(imagínatelo)

Sango se pone roja y... algo golpea al monje Miroku, pero no es Sango.

Sango: ¿pero que?

Kojaku: ¡aleja tus manos de mi hermana o te las corto!.

Miroku: _"creo que mejor se hubiera quedado con Naraku"_.

--------------------------------------------------Al día siguiente------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha mira a la perla que tiene en la mano, piensa en todo lo que paso para tenerla pero, lo que mas recuerda es la persona que se la entrego... Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Kikyo... ella quiso que me convirtiera en humano pero...

El monologo de Inuyasha es interrumpido por la aparición de Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha

Kagome se sienta a la par de el

Inuyasha: Kagome...

Kagome: veo que piensas en como usarla.

Inuyasha: mmm...

Kagome: dime... ¿que has decido?, es decir... bueno...

Inuyasha: (se para) Kagome es... es hora de que regreses a tu casa.

Kagome: ¡DE QUE HABLAS!

Inuyasha: cumpliste con tu promesa y me ayudaste a recolectar los fragmentos de la perla... gracias, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado.

Kagome: no, no entiendes yo lo hice por ti... Inuyasha... yo (le sujeta las manos) yo te...

Inuyasha: Kagome... (le pone una mano en la boca) lo siento pero...

Kagome: pero que no entiendo, es decir tu...

Inuyasha: yo se que ... yo se que tu sabes lo que siento...

Kagome: no, no se, la verdad Inuyasha con todo lo que ha pasado y con eso mi refiero a lo de Kikyo ya no se que sientes.

Inuyasha: (se sonroja) tu sabes que yo...

Kagome: ¡QUE! No puedo creerlo puedes matar mounstros, enfrentar el peligro, hacer trucos súper peligrosos y no puedes decir tus sentimientos.

Inuyasha: ¡no es tan fácil!

Kagome: ¡que no puedes decir te quiero!

Inuyasha: no ya que yo ¡TE AMO!

Kagome: (se sonroja) pero tu... y Kikyo...

Inuyasha: ¡QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!, ¡Kikyo será un parte de mi vida! Pero tu... has sido..., es decir, no te niego, que la quiero como no tienes idea, a Kikyo (se voltea)

Kagome: ah (baja la mirada)

Inuyasha: pero tu siempre, mmm, me has hecho reír, me has hecho mas humano...

Kagome: Inuyasha _"no sabia que pensaba eso de mi_" entonces, tu y yo...

Inuyasha: aquí terminamos.

Kagome: ¡QUE!, no..., no te entiendo

Inuyasha: ¡que no lo ves Kagome! Tu vives en otro tiempo, jamás podría ser, no lo entiendes.

Kagome: Inuyasha, eres... un tonto (se va corriendo)

Inuyasha: es lo mejor, de esa manera la perla será usada para convertirme en un monstruo completo.

**Bueno ¿que les pareció?, no les gusto el final... bueno este no es el final, aun falta un ultimo capitulo, así que si quieren saber la continuación pongan sus reviews...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí esta por fin el final de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo es dedicado a Hentai-Shunga, gracias por tu apoyo en mi fic desde que lo empeze hasta que lo termine y por haberme introducido al mundo de las fanfic... y por cierto ¡FELIZ CUMPLE! y a thegirlwhostolethestars gracias por leer mi fic continuamente y por tus reviews!!!, en serio fueron muy importantes para mi!!!!!!, como sea sin mas tardanzas aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de un final alternativo...disfrútenlo...**

**Capitulo 5**

Sango: ¡su excelencia! ¿Pero como?, es que no lo entiendo...

Kojaku: mmm...fue ella, ¿no es así?, ¿la mujer amable con ropas extrañas?

Miroku: si..., bueno... , si pero no...

Sango: ¿ah?... no lo entiendo fue ¿Kagome o no?

Miroku: fue el cuerpo de Kagome..., pero fue Kikyo

Sango. ¡Kikyo! ¿Pero como?

Kojaku: ya que sus almas regresaron al cuerpo correcto, se podría decir que parte de la sacerdotisa siempre estará presente en es mujer..., ¿no es así?.

Miroku: (se pone de pie) vaya que si eres muy listo... Sango... ¿podemos hablar?.

Sango: si, Kojaku por que no le ayudas a la anciana Kaede con la comida.

Kojaku: ¡si!

Miroku y Sango salen a caminar..., pronto se sientan debajo del árbol sagrado.

Miroku: tu hermano a recordado todo...

Sango: la verdad es que siempre lo hizo, solo que por Naraku no podía decírmelo...

Miroku: ya veo...

Sango: ¡Ah!, su excelencia su mano..., es decir...

Miroku se quita su guante de la mano.

Miroku: míralo por ti misma

Sango: su...su excelencia, ¡ah! (lo abraza) mi siento muy feliz por usted

Miroku: ah (se sonroja) Sango ( la sostiene de las hombros) ¿recuerdas lo que... lo que te dije de...?

Sango: habla de... (se sonroja) su promesa...

Miroku: si...

Sango: su excelencia..., ¿eso aun sigue en pie?...

Miroku: siempre lo a estado, Sango tu eres..., la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido y la mas fuerte de todas

Sango: su excelencia (sus ojos se abren y se llenan de luz)

Miroku: yo te... te... ¡TE AMO¡

Sango: su excelencia...( se sonroja)

Miroku: ¡oh!, Sango ( se inca ) ¿tu quisieras casarte conmigo?.

Sango: oh su excelencia..., ¡POR SUPUESTO! ( lo abraza)

Miroku y Sango se miran fijamente a los ojos, Miroku mira la cara de Sango, mira como su cabello juega en el viento, con las hojas y flores que se han desprendido de los árboles, su boca parece tener un brillo que nunca había visto, sus ojos le demuestran una ternura e inocencia que le es irresistible..., Sango mira la cara de Miroku, mira sus ojos que demuestran amor y inocencia eso es raro, muy raro su cara le demuestra una paz y pureza jamás vista... Miroku se acerca a ella y entre cierra sus ojos, Sango se acerca a él y cierra sus ojos, Miroku se acerca cada ves más hasta que sus labios se encuentran, Miroku la agarra por la cintura y Sango a él por el cuello, Sango no lo podía creer, lo que tanto había esperado por fin había pasado, Miroku solo sentía los hermosos labios de Sango, había besado a muchas mujeres antes, pero ninguna sensación anterior se le podía comparar a esa..., poco a poco Miroku empieza a alejarse de ella, después ambos se miran a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Sango voltea la cara y se da vuelta, sube su cara con una expresión de alegría... y de repente mira el árbol sagrado y se recuerda de Inuyasha, Miroku mira la cara de Sango...

Miroku: ¿qué?, ¿que te pasa?

Sango: es solo que... ahora que Inuyasha tiene la perla completa, ¿como cree que la usara?.

Miroku: bueno el siempre a querido ser un mounstro completo...

Sango: si pero... ¿y Kagome?...

Miroku: Mmm... es algo que el tendrá que decidir.

Sango recuesta su cabeza en el pecho del monje Miroku, y Miroku la abraza poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

Sango: espero que todo salga bien.

--------------------------------------------------Mientras Kagome----------------------------------------------

Kagome: _"no lo entiendo primero mi dice que me ama y después... no es un tonto"_ ¡INUYASHA TE ODIO! (Kagome corre con la mira agachada y lagrimas en sus ojos )

De repente tropieza con algo...

Kagome: ¿pero que...? (mira hacia arriba con lagrimas en los ojos)

Naraku: me parece que tenemos algo en común (dice con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro)

Kagome: Na...Na…Naraku…

Un pedazo del cuerpo de Naraku aun estaba vivo, el verdadero y no el conformado por otros seres, Kagome lo mira bien, y se da cuenta que le faltaban sus piernas y pedazos de su cuerpo...

Naraku: tu serás mi venganza (levanta una mano y de repente sus dedos se alargan y en sus puntas se mira un color morado donde recorre un veneno mortal)

Kagome: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

--------------------------------------------------Mientras Inuyasha--------------------------------------------

Inuyasha: _"lo siento Kagome" _mmm, es hora...

Inuyasha levanta la perla y da un pequeño suspiro, esta lista para usarla cuando escucha el grito de Kagome

Inuyasha: (voltea la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde proviene el grito) ¡KAGOME!

Inuyasha sale corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito... después encuentra a Kagome, era como si estuviera levitando excepto, por una garra que le atravesaba el pecho y la mantiene en el aire.

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! (entonces mira a Naraku) ¡NARAKU! ¿pero como?... ¡NO!, te arrepentirás por eso...¡GARRAS DE ACERO!

Inuyasha ataca a Naraku con un inmenso odio, lo que quedaba de Naraku empieza a desaparecer, Naraku mira a Inuyasha y con una pequeña sonrisa de maldad y con algo de dificultad solo alcanza a decir...

Naraku: mmm...por... fin... me he vengado

Naraku desaparece como polvo en el viento, Inuyasha sostiene a Kagome.

Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME!... reacciona...Kagome... _" Su cuerpo empieza a enfriarse"_

Inuyasha va donde esta la anciana Kaede lo más rápido posible solo pensando _"Kagome resiste"_

Inuyasha: ¡Anciana!

Kaede: Inuyasha y ¿ahora que?... o por Dios ¿pero que le a pasado a Kagome?

Inuyasha: fue Naraku... ¡AYUDALA!...

Kaede: ¡Naraku!...Oh... ponla adentro... ¡Kojaku tráeme agua!... Shippo vendas .

Kojaku: ¡si!

Shippo. ¡Kagome! (sus ojos se ponen llorosos)

Kaede: ¡Shippo!

Shippo: ¡si!

Kaede: Inuyasha espera afuera

Inuyasha: pero...

Kaede: ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: si...

Inuyasha no muy convencido sale y espera afuera.

Sango mira a su hermano y a Shippo corriendo y va hacia donde esta Inuyasha.

Sango: Inuyasha ¿pero que pasa...?

Inuyasha: fue Naraku...(golpea un árbol) ¡RAYOS!

Miroku: Inuyasha... no te culpes jamás podrías saberlo... pero, ¿por que la señorita Kagome estaba sola?

Inuyasha: por mi...,(dice susurrando) ¡RAYOS!, si yo no... ¡RAYOS!

Miroku: mmm... Sango vamos, veremos si podemos ayudar...

Sango: pero...

Miroku: Sango...no...

Sango: de acuerdo

Pasa el tiempo e Inuyasha se queda esperado solo diciéndose que él pudo hacer algo..., después de varias horas Miroku sale a la puerta de la anciana Kaede y ve a Inuyasha

Miroku: Inuyasha... ven adentro

Inuyasha: Miroku..., ¿como esta?

Inuyasha entra y ve a Kagome en una cama, se miraba muy pálida, la anciana Kaede le pone una mano encima y solo da un suspiro...

Kaede: no responde... en pocas horas...ella...

Inuyasha: ¡NO!, tiene que haber algo que...

Inuyasha queda en silencio muy pensativo, luego saca la perla.

Inuyasha: Si esto revive al los muertos la ayudara, ¿no es así?.

Kaede: pero tendrías que dársela toda... es decir el veneno es muy fuerte...

Inuyasha: no importa..

Miroku. Inuyasha sabes que si das la perla tu no...

Inuyasha: ¡lo sé! pero... me importa mas ella...

Inuyasha se acerca a ella y ve la herida que atravesaba el pecho de Kagome, incrustar la perla donde se encuentra la herida y de repente Kagome es rodeada por una aura color fucsia, su herida es sanada y el color regresa a sus mejillas...

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!...

Kagome empieza a despertar y ve a Inuyasha, solo hace una pequeña sonrisa

Kagome: ...hola...

Inuyasha solo la abraza sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo regresa poco a poco, se acerca a su oído y solo le susurra:- estaba preocupado-.

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Kaede: bueno es mejor dejarla descansar. (dice muy contenta)

Todos salen de la casa incluyendo a Inuyasha, se acerca a un árbol y solo mira a la luna con su gran brillo...

Kagome se levanta y sale de la casa, cuando ve a Inuyasha en ese árbol, se acerca a el y le pone una mano en el hombre

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: (se voltea) ¡Kagome!... deberías de estar descansando...

Kagome: (mueve la cabeza a los lados) mmm, estoy bien... lamento que hayas usado la perla en mi...

Inuyasha: ¡DE QUE HABLAS! tu me importas... (baja la mirada) mas que nada... pensé que... que te perdería...

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Kagome... jamás quiero perderte...

Kagome mira fijamente a Inuyasha y como sus ojos se cristalizan contra la luz de la luna, mira que por fin él, la mira a ella con unos ojos con los que nunca vio a Kikyo..., con amor, alegría y ternura...

La mitad de su cara era reflejada por la luz de la luna y la otra no, como si ella pudiera ver su parte humana y su parte de mounstro en un solo rostro... Inuyasha ve la cara de Kagome con ojos de amor, lo ultimo que quiere es dejarla ir, la luna reflejaba sus labios que parecían estar llenos del néctar mas dulce de cualquier flor, mientras su cabello vuela suelto en el viento, Inuyasha pone sus manos en la cara de Kagome y siento una suavidad indescriptible empieza a acercarse lentamente a ella, el corazón de Kagome se acelera, y ella también se acerca, Inuyasha la mira y siente una sensación que nunca había sentido antes, una sensación cálida, Inuyasha se acerca cada ves mas, Kagome a él pensando que esto era un sueño y sintiendo mil mariposas en el estomago.

Inuyasha siente sus labios con los de ella, baja un poco su boca para aprisionar el labio inferior de Kagome, y siente como si probara el néctar mas jugoso de la naturaleza, Kagome siente como Inuyasha juega con sus labios; ella haciendo lo mismo, Inuyasha la abraza por la cintura y Kagome por el cuello quedando una silueta por la luz de la luna en esa noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaria...

**¿Qué paso después?**

Kagome regresa a su época a termina de estudiar en el colegio, se graduó del mismo y empezó a estudiar para ser doctora en la universidad.

Inuyasha se quedo en la aldea con la anciana Kaede protegiéndola de cualquier mounstro y siempre entrenando.

Sango y Miroku se casaron, Sango volvió a poner su aldea de exterminadores, donde Kojaku esta aprendiendo a ser un buen exterminador y Shippo aprendiendo sus trucos de magia, Sango tuvo dos hijos los cuales ya están practicando para ser exterminadores.

Miroku ahora ayuda a la gente de la aldea y trabaja en el templo con Kaede.

**¿He Inuyasha y Kagome?**

Inuyasha miraba a Kagome entre semana y Kagome regresaba a la época antigua los fines de semana, cuando no estudiaba.

Kagome termino de estudiar el doctorado y se fue a la época antigua, donde se caso con Inuyasha y tuvieron dos hijos; un ser híbrido con orejas de perro y pelo negro y una humana con el pelo blanco... su hijo estudia en la academia de Sango y su hija estudia para ser una gran sacerdotisa, a la cual nombraron Kikyo.

Fin 

**Bueno espero que este final si les haya gustado, como dije antes este es mi final ideal, ya que jamás pude ver el de verdad T.T, gracias por leer mi historia y ojala me pongan sus reviews para decirme que opinan...GRACIAS POR LEER!XD**


End file.
